The present invention relates to a system and method for systematically and continuously monitoring environment quality. In particular, the system of the present invention relates to an environment monitoring system, which has application for monitoring the quality of air or water at a particular location.
There is an increasing effort to monitor environment quality, such as air quality or water quality. In particular, smoke, chemicals and toxins may negatively effect air and water quality. Poor air or water quality may have a negative effect on the health and well being of the population.
Certain environments are more susceptible to pollutants that negatively effect air quality, such as a bar, restaurant, nightclub or casino where a high percentage of people smoke. Other environments require a consistent and predetermined air quality, which is free from pollutants, toxins and chemicals, such as hospitals, nursing homes, pharmaceutical manufacturing facilities or other manufacturing facilities that require "clean rooms." In such environments, efforts are made to control air quality so that air quality is at an acceptable level.
Various filtering systems may be used to control air quality and to clear the air or water of unwanted substances or residue. Different environments have different filtering requirements depending upon the quality and quality requirements. Thus, it is desirable to have a systematic device for monitoring air or water quality in order to effectively filter unwanted residue from a particular environment.
There has been an increasing focus on the negative health effects of poor air or water quality. Thus, it is desirable to have a system for monitoring and documenting air or water quality to maintain records for negating correlations between air quality at a particular site and any health conditions of people who live, work or visit the particular site. Such records may be used to negate liability for health conditions which are alleged to be caused by prolonged exposure to certain environments.